Godzilla's Return
by SpinoGuy
Summary: We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.'
1. Chapter 1

September 13, 2024

It had been seventy years since Gojira has been killed. There have been other monster sightings, but Gojira has not returned. However, recently, Japan's new menace, Anguirus, has attacked Japan once again. This has been the creature's seventh sighting since 1955. Without the oxygen destroyer and Dr. Serizawa to defeat the monster, the Earth Defense Forces(EDF) has not been able to penetrate it's hide, and it seems that the monster had a powerful healing factor.

Anguirus retreated into the ocean and will not return for a few years in history is any indication.

Haruo Gondo was helping rebuild the city. He didn't know why. He was pushing eighty years of age. True all he was doing was supervising the young workers, but it was still pretty strenuous. Thankfully everything was going quite well, since the military drove off the monster before it got past the bay, but it still did some damage.

"Mister Gondo! Come quick! We found something!" shouted a worker. It was a younger one, only twenty years old. He was a good worker.

He walked over and found the workers huddled around something. It was a very large stone, with the imprinting of a giant beast on it. Gondo found the drawing vaguely familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it hit him.

"Get away from it! Anything involved with that thing is death," said Gondo. The workers looked at him. The young worker spoke, saying, "Why, it can't be worse than Anguirus."

Gondo said, "Trust me, that thing is worse than the Hydrogen Bomb."

Just then the ground violently shook. Everybody was thrown off their feet. A roar was heard unlike anything they had ever heard before, even worse than Anguirus's roar. The surface of the ocean broke, revealing three rows of jagged... things. The workers ran for their life, with the exception of Gondo.

He knew it was pointless to run from that thing. He had seen it with his own eyes when he was only a child. Despite this he remembered every second of it. The monster was the most powerful ever recorded.

"Go-"

His world ended right there.

XXXXX

"Everybody proceed in an orderly fashion, please remain calm. There is no need to panic." The monster had made it's way into the center of the city.

A women was huddled with her children in a high floor of a building. The monster looked in the building and let loose an atomic breath that melted the entire building, including the family.

It trampled people, destroyed buildings, melted people to death with his atomic breath, killing everything in sight.

Unlike other monsters, this one went out of it's way to kill people. It picked up a train and threw it down.

The king has returned to retake his throne.

XXXXX

AN: Hello people of Earth! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. Some of you might be thinking why did I make out jolly green giant intentionally kill people? Well I want to make him evil again. Anguirus and King Ghidorah are antihero's in this fanfic, with Gigan being the villian to kill, and I mean KILL.

I'm basing the design of Godzilla and Ghidorah off the GMK suit, Anguirus and Gigan off the Final Wars suit, and I will put an Author's Note telling what design is which.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

September 20, 2024

It had been a week since Gojira returned.

Tokyo was in chaos, the Japanese Prime Minister was running around trying to figure out what to do, and the public was scared out of there minds. Hell had just got up and walked around. That was what a Japanese citizen said about the attacked. Many people died in the attack, and those that survived experienced heavy radiation sickness.

Gojira continued his trek towards the outskirts of Tokyo, destroying ninety percent of the city, and then returned to Tokyo Bay.

XXXXX

October 2, 2024

Brian Shimura looked out of the wing of the planed to see Okinawa. The city looked beautiful. But there was something in the back of his mind that told him coming here was a mistake, but he ignored it. He had been unable to view the news since April because he was in Cairo. Now he was visiting his old friend Mark.

It has been three years since they saw each other, but since he was put on a news story about a giant monster returning from the dead. The plane landed in the airport, and Brian walked out of the plane to see Mark waiting for him. Brian waved at him and hugged him.

"How ya doing, Mark?" asked Brian. Marked answered, "Pretty good, Brian. How's America?" Brian laughed, "It's only been three years since you were transferred here. It's about the same."

"Let me bring you to my apartment," said Mark. Brian replied, "First you have to buy me a drink." Mark and Brian laughed.

XXXXX

Deep in the depths of Mount Fuji, a ancient monster was slumbering. A man, older than Ray Harrehousen, was watching over the monster. It was an ancient protector of the Earth. It had been put into it's slumber to be fully grown. The man had sensed the evil that Gojira had brought with it, so he had to awaken the ancient beast. It had not been fully grown, only having three of the eight heads, and had not yet developed it's wings fully, it's scales were still gold instead of orange.

But it was still powerful enough to waken Gojira. But he realized the fact that the beast would destroy cities, kill innocent lives. But it was a protector of the land, not of the people. He took his cane and slammed it on the ground with all his will power. The floor cracked open, revealing the slumbering beast.

The man then passed his life into the monster, killing himself and awakening the beast.

Ghidorah's eyes shot open.

XXXXX

AN: Yeah the chapter's are short, but I'm not used to making longer videos.

And, yes, I realize that Ghidorah's origin is ripped straight from GMK. That's why I did it. And don't fear, Gigan will show up soon.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

October 2, 2024

A lieutenant ran down a hall. He had a stack of papers in his hand. He turned a corner and ran into someone. H saluted him, shouting, "Captain Nakajima!"

Akira Nakajima looked down a the young soldier and said, "At ease. What can I do for you?"

The lieutenant gave him a stack of papers. "Sir, this was found outside of our solar system." The captain looked over the findings. "Have you doubled checked this?" The lieutenant nodded and added, "We triple checked it." The captain showed a face of worry. He then looked at his lieutenant and ordered, "I want you to tell the Americans and the Russians to get their men off the space station. And tell our men to get off there."

The lieutenant nodded and ran down the hall.

XXXXX

Anguirus laid on the ocean floor, resting from his battle with the military. He looked up, seeing human vessels on the surface. He hated that. In fact it was one of the few emotions he had ever had. That and loneliness. He went to the surface, destroying the vessel, killing all sailors. He looked to shore with more vessels. Anguirus let out a sonic roar, destroying the ships. He then walked to the surface, and found no opposition against the human military. He continued on into the heart of the city, killing people, although unlike Gojira, it was accidental. He destroyed building, cars, and bridges.

He walked out of the city towards the mainland. He had never made it this far. If he could think in words, he'd be wondering what was going on. He continued on with his trek towards the mainland.

XXXXX

Brain looked around Mark's apartment. Surprisingly, it was very American. He went to the couch and plopped down on it. Mark said, "Welcome to Casa De Mark. It's not much, but it's home." Mark went to the kitchen and took out a soda, twirling a pen in his hands. Brian said, "I still don't get that pen thing you do." Mark laughed, "It's a bad habit. Have a drink." Brian looked at it and said, "What did ya do to it?" Mark said, "Nothing. Now, see this thing? It's a TV. I know it's been a while since you've seen one." Brian laughed. He grabbed a strange looking remote and turned it on.

The news was playing. A anchorwomen was making a report on the three monsters that have appeared. "Since Gojira attacked in 1954, we have been living in fear of monsters. First was Rodan, who appeared in 1956 and destroyed three cities. Then Mothra in 1961, who has not been seen since. And in 1965, Baragon crawled out from under the Earth, and destroyed Osaka. In 1968, Anguirus first made landfall, and destroyed Tokyo.

"Since then, Anguirus has appeared seven other times," continued the news lady. "These attacks happened in 1974, 1982, 1989, 1993, 2004, and twice this year. Rodan has only appeared one other time to fight the Anguirus, and has disappeared since. Baragon tunneled back into the Earth after several bombs were implanted inside of him, presumably killing him."

The newswoman continued, "However, Dr. Kyohei Yamane's worst fears have come true. Gojira has returned. He destroyed almost 100% of Tokyo a little over a month ago. Since then workers have been trying to rebuild, however, everyone is fearful when he will return. There have also been reports of a giant, three-headed dragon have appeared, although there have been no reports that have proven this. And to end on a lighter side, we-"

CLICK.

Brian turned the TV off and looked at Mark, still twirling a pen. "You knew why they called me here didn't you?" Mark just continued looking at the screen. Brian shook his head, and went into one of the bedrooms. "Well, tomorrow I'm booking a flight back to America. I ain't doing more of this shit."

Mark just stared at the screen. He knew what he was talking about. He just took a soda and went to bed.

XXXXX

In Kushiro, a man was was at the docks. He looked out to sea and saw a huge shape emerging from the waves. The man was too scared to move. The others around him were already running for their lives. He just stood there watching as the. The huge hulking life form looked down on him. Him. I was looking at him, and no one else. Oxygen began swirling around it's mouth. It's spines turned blue, and it opened it's jaws. His life ended in a big blinding light.

Gojira continued on into the city, destroying everything in sight. Gojira looked at a crowed of people and stomped on them all. Gojira then continued on destroying buildings, and killing many people in the process.

XXXXX

AN: Now this is my longest chapter EVER! Okay, the fight that has Angy and Ghidorah going up against Godzilla, who will be fighting them and Gigan, will be fight all of them. Yeah.

And no, godzillafan1, these four will not be the only ones, but the ones I just mentioned in this chapter probably will only be in one chapter, except Mothra, who might become an important character. Maybe. To be perfectly honest, I'm just making this shit up as I go along.

Anyway, I suck a Japanese geography so I got this from Wikipedia. Oh and I already have sequels planned. Yay! However, I am waiting till a couple months after this story is done to do so I can see people's response. And if it sucks, well, at least I tried.

Spino, out.


	4. Chapter 4

October 4, 2024

Brian had his bags packed, and was ready to leave to America. He had called the newsroom, and told them he had to leave. They didn't believe him, but they really couldn't stop him. He told Mark to bring him to the airport at noon, since he still wanted to hang out with him for a little bit. Mark agreed and it was already noon.

Mark looked at Brian in the car and said, "You know, you didn't have to quit. It's not like we'll be in the front lines." Brian sighed and said, "Yeah, but you know what happened to me in '98. I lost everything in that attack. I won't watch anything like that happen to anyone again. I'm just going to go back to America, and where very few kaiju have attacked." "You mean Iowa?" Brian shook his head yes. Mark put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Whatever you have to do." Brian looked at him and was about to say something, "Tha-"

The sirens went off. Brian looked out the window to see a sight more strange than anything he's seen before.

A three-headed golden dragon was destroying the city. Electric beams were shooting out of it's mouth, destroying anything in it's path. The left head was flailing wildly, not shooting at anything in particular. The right head was more focused, although that's not saying much, was smashing it into buildings, killing hundreds. The middle head was the most focused, and it was actually looking around, trying to find something. it shot a couple electric beams, destroying everything it touched. It blew up everything. It had wings that made it look like it could fly, but they were folded and didn't look like it could. Instead it just walked everywhere.

Once the city was destroyed, the dragon actually burrowed into the ground and disappeared into the earth below.

Brian and Mark made it out of their building before it was destroyed. Brian looked at the city in ruins. Brian looked at Mark and asked, "What kaiju was that?" Mark just shook his head and replied, "I haven't the faintest idea."

XXXXX

Captain Nakajima was pacing his quarters, wondering what to do. The third kaiju in the past three days had appeared. First this "Gojira", then Anguirus, and now this dragon. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

The lieutenant from before ran into his quarters saluted him, shouted, "Captain Nakajima! We have an update on Gojira!" Nakajima said, "Well, what is it?" The soldier continued, "It seems as though it's returning to the ocean." Nakajima shouted, "And how does this help us?!" The soldier quivered, "We-Well we can search for survivors, now. Sir." Nakajima sighed and ordered for that to happen.

XXXXX

The sea serpent known as Manda made his way into a cave he had discovered. It was small, but big enough to hold him. He settled down and began to sleep when he heard it. A growl. It was low, but audible. A clawed hand grabbed him at his neck and shook him. The thing then tried strangling him, but Manda wiggled his way out of it. He bit down on the things neck, but it didn't even register the bite. The monster grabbed Manda's tail, and slammed it into the walls. Manda tried constricting the monster, but it's sharp spines got in the way.

The monster let go, and Manda dived into the ocean.

He assumed he was safe, but that was before he heard a splash. He looked back, and saw the behemoth chasing him. Manda tried outrunning it, but it caught up to him in a surprising show of speed. It grabbed him and started shaking him. Manda bit down on the monsters arm, and it released, only to grab a hold of his jaws. It was prying them apart, and Manda could hear his own jawbones cracking. It tried one last desperate maneuver. He wrapped his whole body around the monsters neck. But it wasn't having any effect on him. Manda's last sight was it's face. Those pale pupil-less eyes, staring into his soul. Then it's jaws were ripped apart.

His body floated to the oceans suface, but the monster had other plans. It grabbed Manda's body, and roasted it alive. The charred body floated to the ocean.

Gojira had claimed another victim, in it's long line of death and destruction.

XXXXX

Nakajima just stared at the photo in front of him.

It was a carcass, easily 150 meters. It was 50 meters longer than Gojira was tall. And, despite it's head had a massive amount of radiation, the rest of the body was clean. It was a large serpent, and the death has been assumed Gojira got it.

Nakajima threw the photo across the room, and put his face in his hands.

XXXXX

AN: So what do you think of the first monster battle? Yeah it's short, but it is only Manda, and I figured good old Goji, could take care of him, quickly.

Anyway, I am going to take a couple days to actually think of the next couple of chapters, instead of making it up as I go along.

BYE!

P.S. School starts on Monday for me. DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL!


	5. Chapter 5

October 8, 2024

It had been a few days since a monster has appeared. The military had lost sight of Anguirus when he burrowed his way into the Earth. Ghidorah hasn't surfaced since his first appearance. And Gojira was lost. He just vanished.

All that changed with a blip on the radar.

A jewel the size of a football field, and a tall as the collesium in Rome, speed towards Earth. No one knew what it was, although it had been obvious it was not of this planet. It had just passed Mars, and scientist assumed it would made land fall in a matter of days. But then again, it might just pass them, they were having good luck with monsters these past few days, after all.

That's when all hell broke loose.

XXXXX

It all started in Los Vegas.

Rodan, making his first appearance in over thirty years, destroyed the city in less than fifteen minutes. He first destroyed every small national monument. The Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, the Empire State Building(the tiny ones) were all destroyed first. Rodan buffeted the city with his hurricane like wings, ripping roofs off, tipping flagpoles, uprooting trees, everything was destroyed. He enjoyed the destruction he was bringing.

The army had gathered about five minutes after Rodan appeared. Jets swarmed Rodan and shot Rodan with ten-millimeter rounds. Rodan bit down on several jets, destroying them. Rodan flapped his wings, creating more wind, making the jets slam into each other. Rodan stomped around on the tanks.

As the last of the tanks were destroyed, Rodan flew and went to another city to destroy.

XXXXX

The next monster that attacked was an embarrassment.

Ebirah attacked Syndey, but he didn't get very far.

Not only did he not even get out of the bay, it was destroyed by the army. And not a very good army, a couple jets, a dozen tanks was all that it took to kill the giant monster.

Australia let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXX

France was a completely different story.

Not only was Paris destroyed, it was destroyed by two monsters. Only the third Daikaiju attack recorded, two burrowing monsters came from underneath the ground. The first was Baragon, a red, horned, quadruped dinosaur, came first. But he was soon followed by Gorosaurus, a regular looking dinosaur, kinda like a three-fingered T-Rex, only much bigger, at least 80 meters tall, a food 30 meters taller than Baragon.

Baragon charged Gorosaurus, trying to stab him. Gorosaurus, however, jumped and gave Baragon a kangaroo kick to the stomach. Baragon recovered and charged again, this time getting to him before Gorosaurus could kick him again. Baragon bit down on Gorosaurus's right arm, and started yanking on it. He heard a pop, signaling the arm had come out of it's socket. Gorosaurus yelled, and slammed Baragon to the ground, making him release his grip. Gorosaurus pushed Baragon away with his good arm, and bit down on Baragon's tail. Baragon tried to burrow underground, only for Gorosaurus to follow.

The citizen's of Paris waited for a good five minutes before they saw what happened to the monsters.

They both shot out of the ground, still clawing at each other. Gorosaurus tried grabbing Baraon's nasal horn, but his arms couldn't reach, so he just bit down on it, shattering it. Baragon let out a yelp of pain, and fired a red hot beam into Gorosaurus's face. Gorosaurus trudged through the pain. He bit down on Baragon's neck and tried crushing it. Baragon heard his armor-like skin cracking, so he tried burrowing in the ground again. Gorosaurus hoisted him up with tremendous strength, and slamed him into the ground again. He repeated this three times, until he could not longer hold onto the monster. Baragon slipped from his neck, and started digging. But before he submerged himself, he went unconscious.

Gorosaurus grabbed Baragon's tail, and made his way into the French forest.

Or that's what he would have done, had he not bled to death from all his wound's. He fell to the ground, with Baragon still inside his mouth.

XXXXX

AN: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to split this chapter into two parts. Don't worry, it'll only be a day, but my library is closing, so I gotta stop.

Anyway, Rodan and Ebirah is based off their FW appearance, Baragon from GMK, and Gorosaurus has only appeared in one suit, so you can figure out the rest. Anyway, in the last monster fight, Manda was based on his DAM appearence for all those who were wondering.

Spino, out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, little info first. The chapters, while coming in at a quick rate, will be less quick, because freshmen year of high school is kicking my ass. but I already have Chapter 6 done, it just has to be typed. And Chapter 7 is being worked on as of this publishing. And the reason why my fights are kinda vague, is because I want to leave it up to the imagination. But the final fight will be long, and full of wonderful detail.

* * *

Deep beneath the Pacific Ocean, a giant stirred. It opened it bone-white eyes and looked up to the surface. It seemed nothing was there, but it knew better. It swam up to the surface at staggering speeds.

The human warships had no idea what was coming for them.

It all started with a ripple. But that ripple turned into a colossal tidal wave. Out of that tidal wave, came Gojira.

The American naval officer looked out the stern, and ordered his men to send the jets. Every jet lifted off, and attacked Gojira. It didn't bother him, but was still annoyed. Gojira's spines lit up, and the jets dispersed. He blasted a few jest down, but the rest of the twenty-three jets evaded destruction. He swatted a few of the planes out of the sky, and some ran into his tail. Gojira blasted a few more out of the sky, and roared his defiance. He bit down on a jet, the debris falling to the sea. He then brought his fist down on the aircraft carrier. The American officer grabbed a phone and called the White House. "Mr. President, we are being attacked by-uh-what's the thing?" He was trying to remember what it was called, when he remembered from a talk with an Odo Islander. "Sir, we are being attacked by Godzilla!" Gojira the turned and blasted the Battleship out the sky.

Two more battleships remained, with intent to destroy Gojira. Cannon's fired, jets shot their ten-millimeter guns, and the helicopters shot their rockets. Nothing hurt him. Nothing broke his skin. Gojira blasted the helicopters, then the jets were destroyed. Gojira turned towards the ships, which fired until nothing was left. Many decided to abandon ship. But those that did instantly died of the radiation in the water. Gojira's spines lit up and he blasted the two ships. He let loose a roar of triumph, and proceeded to Oskaka Bay.

XXXXX

"You really shouldn't lean on that arm."

Brian looked up at Mark who was chugging a root beer(maybe they have it in Japan) and looked at him. Brian broke his right arm, and it was in a sling. Mark gained a concussion and two missing teeth, thank God that was all he got. They decided to come back to Tokyo, because a) it was rebuilt, and b) it was still standing. Brian sat up the street corner he was laying on. They spent all their money getting the plane ride back to Tokyo, that the only thing they had were their plane tickets, and passports. Mark finished his root beer and threw it in a nearby trash can.

Brian looked for the bus, but none came. "Did you call the bus?" asked Brian. Mark shrugged and answered, "Yeah, but I didn't know what they said. I don't speak Japanese." Brian gave a facepalm, and went back to sleep.

XXXXX

"Honey, you should take a picture of me and the mountain."

A married couple, the average American tourist couple, were at Mt. Fuji for the month. The husband took out a camera and took a couple of pictures of her. He then froze and dropped the camera. She looked behind her to see a sight to behold.

A golden, three-headed dragon, bursting out the tip of the mountain. He fired burst's of Gravity Beams everywhere, destroying everything. Ghidorah flew off to wherever, as the married couple is nothing more than a couple of blood spots.

XXXXX

Nakajima looked at the impressive array of weaponry in front of him. Maser tanks, Freezer tanks, tanks with armor piercing shells. He looked back to see the lieutenant from before(you remember him) with a phone. "Captain Nakajima, Captain Nakajima, the President of the US wants to talk to you!"

He took the phone and listened to what President Eckhart had to say. "Hello, Mr. President," greeted Nakajima. Eckhart began speaking, "Captain Nakajima, I've heard about your... predicament. I want to offer you some of my forces. If you want them." Nakajima replied, "That would be most welcome Mister. President. Send them right away." He didn't need to say goodbye to his old friend. They already did in college when Nakajima left to Japan. He walked out to the edge of the stand to look upon the weapons. You know, he tought, this just might work.

Yeah, and I'm a fat prostitute.

XXXXX

AN: Yeah, there's two, but honestly, I need to say this. President Eckhart is based on Aaron Eckhart. Are we good? Okay, bye.

Spino, out.


	7. Chapter 7

October 9th, 2024

"So, if we don't stop Godzilla, all Hell will break loose?"

President Eckhart flew here on Air Force Two. He had been with Nakajima since landing, plotting out plans to kill Godzilla. He was on his way to Osaka to destroy it. Consequently, Anguirus has also been heading there. They mobilized everything they had to stop these two monsters from destroying the city. Their freezer tanks were already outside of the city, maser tanks have been placed in the center, and the F-22's from America are twenty minutes out, five minutes behind the monsters.

Nakajima went over the plan. "As long as we keep the monsters out of the city, we should be fine, although I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet. Past experience from the monsters say that maser's aren't very effective, but since the freezer's are new they might have a chance. If they do go into the city, we open fire with everything we've got. Understand, Mr. President?" Eckhart nodded without saying a word. His phone rang. He looked at it, shook his head, said, "I'm sorry, I gotta take this." He left Nakajima alone in the war, doubtful.

He looked at the monitor showing Godzilla wading into the bay. He prayed to whatever God there was that this would work.

XXXXX

Anguirus burrowed into the city, completely bypassing the freezers. He looked at the castle, and bashed it in with his tail. He looked around, anxious to destroy. Then he heard a splash and looked into the bay. Godzilla had arrived. Godzilla let out a challenge, which Anguirus accepted all to gladly. Godzilla charged the armadillo, who rolled up into a ball and smashed into the nuclear levitation, toppling him. Anguirus unfurled and pounced on Godzilla. Clawing and slashing at Godzilla, leaving deep marks into the menace. The maser tanks showed up and blasted the two monsters. Godzilla grabbed Anguirus's throat and threw him at the tanks.

Everything was crushed under Anguirus's body. The maser's continued to fire, much to the annoyance to the two monsters. Godzilla stomped on some, and gave the armadillo a right jab. Anguirus tripped up Godzilla with his tail, and bit down on Godzilla's neck. Blood started pouring down Godzilla's neck. The tanks still fired, joined now by the freezer's. When the freezer's started joining in, Godzilla let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. His spines lit up, and blasted the freezers. Anguirus crawled silently behind Godzilla, and bit down on his tail. Godzilla felt this and started thrashing around, trying to dislodge Anguirus. The spiked monster held on, with that incredible tenacity coming into play.

Godzilla spun around quickly, catching Anguirus's tail before Godzilla's tail spun completely around. He pulled him foward, and dug his claws into Anguirus every time he grabbed him again. Blood poured out of every spot, trickling onto the ground. Godzilla bit down on the armadillos neck, who then released his own tail. Godzilla shook his head, making Anguirus dizzy, and threw him away, like he was nothing more than trash. Godzilla's spines lit up, but before he could fire, the freezer tanks started firing again. Godzilla felt another rush of pain in him again. He spun around and unleashed his fury on the tanks that stood before him.

XXXXX

"See! He's vulnerable to the freezer's. That must mean he hates cold," shouted Eckhart. Nakajima looked closer to the screen, and nodded his head. He then replied, "Of course! We need to build more of them, before he gets to Tokyo!" Eckhart took out his phone, pressed a few buttons and said, "I just texted some people in America, they say they can have some ready in a week. How about your armies?" Nakajima shook his head, "Those were the only one's we had. I mean, there's a couple let a base that needed repairs, but I don't think we can get them ready in time." He then looked back at the screen and whispered, "I hope I'm wrong."

XXXXX

Anguirus curled up into a ball and started spinning towards Godzilla. Godzilla ducked and slapped him with his tail, sending him into the Osaka Castle. It collapsed, burying the monster in all the rubble. Godzilla's spines lit up again, and this time, he was successful. The entire pile blew up in a blaze of glory. He turned around and headed towards the bay. He took a step and collapsed. Anguirus burst beside him, barking his ploy worked. Anguirus burrowed into the ground when he crashed into the Castle. Godzilla struggled to get up, do to his bulk. Godzilla swung his tail, bashing Anguirus's face. The armadillo was sent into the bay. Anguirus struggled to get up, but he did, and let out a sonic roar that sent Godzilla back a couple of meters.

Godzilla still stood, however, and let loose another atomic blast. Anguirus dodged the blast, and ran up to Godzilla. Anguirus started clawing and slashing at Godzilla's face. Godzilla bitch-slapped Anguirus, who was thrown back. Anguirus smacked Godzilla in the face with his tail. Godzilla let loose a roar of pain, with several spikes lodged into his face. Godzilla tried to reach up to pluck the thorns, but couldn't reach. Anguirus plunged his right hand into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla let loose another roar of pain, and looked down to Anguirus. If monster's could smirk, that Godzilla would have a big one on his face. He grabbed Anguirus's neck, and his spines lit up. Anguirus saw this and took his hand out of Godzilla's chest, covered in a greenish goop. Then the freezer's returned.

When they opened fire, Godzilla let Anguirus go and smashed every single tank. When he looked back, he saw a hole in the ground. He looked every where for the spiky dinosaur, but he couldn't find him. Godzilla let loose a roar to draw Anguirus out, but it didn't work. The dinosaur was underneath Godzilla, burrowing in the ground to make it weak. Godzilla fell through, and again struggled to get up. He got up after a good five minutes, and was met with a fist flying towards his face. He was knocked back and saw Anguirus rolling into a ball. When it crashed into him, it sent him into the ground again.

But Anguirus made a mistake that could end his life. He returned.

He unfurled and charged Godzilla, but Godzilla punched his head into the ground. He grabbed the horn, and pulled on the bottom jaw. A cracking sound was heard, and blood started to pour out of Anguirus's mouth. When the flow stopped, Godzilla threw his head to the ground. He let loose a roar of victory, and went to the sea. Anguirus awoke and burrowed into the ground, to heal his injuries.

Godzilla was the new King of the Monsters.

XXXXX

Nakajima shook his head. Those two monsters utterly destroyed Osaka, without wasting a second. If they were going to win, they needed to mobilize fast. He punched a wall and walked out of the war room. Eckhart said, "This isn't good."

XXXXX

In space, no one can hear you scream.

But they could see you die.

The jewel had entered passed Mars. It blinked continuously, until finally it exploded. Out of that jewel came a monster, a cyborg. It's hands were metal blades, it's skin a dark blue, a buzz saw running down it's stomach, three huge red fins adorned it's back, the tail adorned with a tail spike, a metal beak with two pincers protruding out the sides. But there was something very evil about it. The visor. The glowing red visor that was in place of the eyes. It was a being sent to destroy the world.

It's name has changed throughout many years. But the name that has been associated with it the most is know throughout the galaxy.

Gigan


	8. Chapter 8

October 20th, 2024

"What the hell is that?"

President Eckhart was watching a computer screen that showed something from the Hubble Telescope. It showed a creature that was a amalgamation of machine and creature. It had many strange features. Eckhart looked over his shoulder at Nakajima, who was writing something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to a soldier, who left the war room quickly. Eckhart took a sip from the tea that Nakajima made him and asked, "What'd you tell him?" Nakajima looked up and replied, "Nothing that needs to worry you. We'll have the freezer tanks ready in a few days. How are your scientist doing on the tanks?" Eckhart looked at his tea with a funny face. He then answered, "We have about a dozen done. That should be enough to at least put the hurt on Godzilla. We also have a freezer jet. We nicknamed it the Super X. It should be here in a day or two."

Nakajima nodded and took a sip of tea. He clicked to a different channel that showed a heat signature of Godzilla in the ocean. Thankfully, all the monsters had settle down, and a sighting hadn't been seen in almost two weeks. Anguirus was still underground, being quiet for the moment, healing from his injuries from Godzilla. The golden hydra, which was nicknamed Ghidorah, flew off into the Pacific and disappeared. And the thing in space hadn't moved since it entered Earth's atmosphere a couple days ago. And Rodan, well, no one knew where Rodan went. He dived into the Pacific and hadn't resurface. Things still hadn't settled down quite yet, but it was getting there.

Eckhart slapped Nakajima on the back, and said, "We'll find them, and then we'll kill him." Nakajima wiped up the tea he spilt, picked up his book, and walk to the door. Eckhart took a sip of tea, and Nakajima smacked the book on his back, forcing Eckhart to spit it out. Nakajima chuckled, and retorted, "Of course we will." He walked out the door, leaving Eckhart to clean up the mess.

XXXXX

October 24th, 2024

Brian and Mark were wandering Tokyo. They had heard rumors that five kaiju were converging on this area. Only one kaiju alone was able to decimate Tokyo, much less five. But, they weren't scared. They were prepared. They had gathered enough food to last for weeks, and then some. Brian duck out a protein bar, and chowed down on it. His cast had hindered the process, but it was worth it. He needed to keep up his strength. Mark took out a recorder and started speaking into it.

"It has been two weeks since the last time a kaiju had been seen. I don't know about you Jack, but this is something I don't want to miss. I'll continue my observation of the happenings in Tokyo. For now, sayonara." Brian looked at him and asked, "Whose Jack?" Mark looked up from the recorder and said, "My boss in New York. I got an email from him saying I have to report to him every day, otherwise their gonna find another reporter." Brian nodded and looked out of the window of their dinky little apartment.

They got back tho their apartment, where Mark threw himself on the mats that made up their beds. He regretted it, because he bruised his arm. He sat up and rubbed the bruise. "I hate not having a box spring under my bed. I can't plop down on it."

All seemed quiet in Tokyo, but Brian knew it wouldn't last. Not by a long shot. He walked over and plopped down on the couch. He looked for a remote, and remembered there wasn't one. He dug in his bag, and took out a very famous book. _This is Tokyo. _It was a book accounting the first Godzilla attack. The author, Steve Martian, passed away about twenty years ago. Mark came over and looked at the book. "Give me that," he said. Brian gave him the book, and Mark said, "He truly was a genius. You know that reporter a few years back, Nick Gordon? Apparently he panned the book. He just didn't like the way the book was written. Listen to this. '_This is Tokyo, once a city of 6 million people. What has happened here was caused by a force which up until a few days ago was entirely beyond the scope of man's imagination. Tokyo - a smoldering memorial to the unknown, an unknown which at this very moment still prevails and could at any time lash out with its terrible destruction anywhere else in the world.' _How can you pan that?"

Brian yanked the book away from him. "Yeah, I know him. Met him a couple of times, too. In fact I had to listen to him yap on about how he hated the book." Mark looked at him, stunned. "You mean you met Nick Gordon. Boy, I don't envy you. Annoying little jerk. I would've slapped him in the face." Brian laughed, "I was about to, too. But instead I left Tokyo, and went back to America. Nothing exciting happened, anyway." He continued reading the book.

XXXXX

November 2nd, 2024

The cyborg was floating in space. Waiting for his moment to strike. That was when he recieved the message. "Destroy the humans." The visor glowed bright. It let out a metallic shriek. It whirled it's buzzsaw and dived down, ready to destroy Earth.

XXXXX

Brian was cleaning down his camera, making sure it was ready for Mark's big report. Or something like that. It seemed fitting that they were doing it in a couple of hours, on the sixtieth anniversary of Godzilla's attack, and that the news report happened to be about Godzilla. Only a few hours away. Brian looked up at the clock, and asked, "Why the hell does it take so long for time to pass." Mark came in with a stack of papers. He plopped them down in front of Brian. Brian looked up to Mark and asked, "Why is there a stack of papers in front of me?" Mark pointed to him and said, "Because my star reporter's got to learn his lines." Brian eyes widened with confusion. "Why exactly am I your star reporter. And you better no make me ask another question that begins with why." Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Because I have stage fright and you don't. That's why your my star reporter."

Brian rolled his eyes, and keep cleaning his camera. "Oh, and I'll be the one doing the camera work here," quipped Mark as he snatched the camera out of Brian's hands. Brian smacked Marks hands and caught the camera while it was falling to the ground. "Nobody touches the camera." Mark threw his hands up in the air and walked into his room in the apartment, which was more like a closet. Brian resumed cleaning it, and mumbled to himself. "Yeah, you do the camera work. And I'll do the perfect impression of Jack Black. Why did I just make that joke?"

XXXXX

November 3rd, 2024

Eckhart was walking around the cockpit of the Super X. It was a five men ship, capable of destroying anything. Well, it wasn't tested yet, but the missiles, freeze ray, maser's, 10mm rounds were all in place, and they needed them as soon as they could. He grabbed the coffee he put down and chugged the rest of it. "Mr. President? Are you in here?" He looked back to see the lieutenant(you remember him), coming into the cockpit. He bowed and continued, "We have spotted Rodan and the monster from space converging on Tokyo. They will be here in a couple minutes." Eckhart asked, "Has the city been evacuated?" "They are evacuating them as we speak." Eckhart snapped his fingers. "That's not gonna be enough time. We gotta get ready." They left immediately and headed for the war room.

XXXXX

The first sign that Rodan showed up was a slight breeze. Then, several people were blown into the buildings. Rodan then flew into the city blowing buildings over. The fighter jets were launched into the air, and started shooting at Rodan. The giant pterodactyl slowed down, and when he was behind them, he broke the sound barrier, sending the jets flying into one another. Rodan then landed and swatted at the buildings. Windows shattered, towers fell, and people were sent into the sea and buildings. Tanks rolled into action, shooting their cannons at the flying monster of death.

Rodan flapped his wings even harder, flipping them over, and even exploding some of them. He flew up and smashed into one of the buildings, completely destroying it. He then heard a metallic shriek. It was deafening to humans, but to Rodan, it was just annoying. He looked around, until he looked up, and was slapped by a metallic blade. Rodan was flung back a good five hundred feet, destroying anything he crashed into. He shook his head, and looked at the monster that did this. Two metal blades, three giant fins protruding from it's back, a metallic beak, giving it a bird like appearance, and a buzzsaw running down his chest. The cyborg clanged it's blades together, and rushed Rodan. Rodan dodged the cyborg, and slapped it with his wing. The cyborg smacked him with it's tail and slapped Rodan with his blades. It was the flat side, don't worry kiddies. Rodan began pecking at the visor, trying to break it.

The cyborg slammed Rodan down with a blow to the head. Rodan quickly got up, and battered it with his hurricane winds. The cyborg was pushed back several feet, but stood his ground. The cyborg then blasted the pteranodon with his shotgun blast. Rodan was knocked back down, and before the flyer could get up, the cyborg jumped on Rodan, and started kicking him with his bladed feet. Rodan's tough hide was able to absorb most of the blows, but every so often, it broke the skin. Only just, but it still hurt. Rodan flapped his wings, the winds blowing the cyborg off. Rodan flew up and bit down on the largest horn on the cyborg. It screamed and flailed around. Rodan didn't relent however, and continued biting down. The cyborg activated it's buzzsaw, but before it could cut Rodan to pieces, the king of the skies flew back, battering the cyborg with his winds. The cyborg blasted the giant reptile again.

XXXXX

"Okay, this is new," said Brian. Mark had led them to downtown Tokyo where the two monsters were fighting. Brian was filming, while Mark delivered commentary. Mark spoke, "Folks, we have a grandstand rumble here. As you see, this new monster that has just showed up from outer space is fighting Rodan. The cyborg just delivered the most powerful sidekick I've ever seen. I would like to remind our viewers that we are risking our lives by standing atop this twenty story building. Ouch! Did you see that blast? Did you get that, Brian?" "I got it." "Amazing. Simply amazing." Brian was wondering why he agreed to do this crazy stunt. _Nick Gordon, eat your heart out_. He had finally got something exciting filmed. This was amazing what he was filming here. They ducked to the ground when the cyborg threw Rodan over them. "Gigan just threw Rodan over us. *cough* This is the best thing ever!" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Gigan?" Mark nodded enthusiastically, "You like it?" Brian shrugged and said, "Sure."

XXXXX

Nakajima was looking at the two dumb-asses risking their lives. The television was switched to United World News. Two reporters named Mark and Brian Shimura were filming the entire fight from a building. Eckhart walked behind him and asked, "What do you think?" Nakajima replied without hesitation, "Two morons risking their lives for a good story." "No, not that. The name, Gigan, what do you think?" Nakajima looked a Eckhart and said, "Better than saying "the cyborg" constantly. Eckhart nodded and sipped his coffee. Eckhart pulled it back and yelled, "HOT! Man, that is hot. I like it." He took another sip. He offered some to Nakajima, who shook his head no.

Eckhart asked, "By the way, how are the preparations to the Super X and freezer's coming?" Nakajima, still watching the TV, replied, "They'll be ready to leave within a half-hour or so." Eckhart shook his head. "I don't think the city has a half-hour." They then continued to watch the screen. Nakajima looked over his shoulder and told the lieutenant, "Oh, and get those reporters over here." He nodded and walked out.

XXXXX

Rodan smacked Gigan upside the head, sending him back. Gigan blasted Rodan with his shotgun blast, and sliced at Rodan. Rodan's cuts leaked a crimson liquid, slowly running down his belly. Rodan staggered back, and sent a gust of air at Gigan. Gigan continued to walk forward, and then slapped Rodan. Rodan staggered back, and tried to slap the cyborg, but Gigan side-stepped him, and sent his tail club into Rodan. He spat out blood, and went limp. Gigan flew up into the air with the unconscious Rodan. Gigan stopped at one thousand feet in the air. He force his tail up, so that he could look Rodan in the eye. The giant reptile woke up and looked at Gigan. He spit blood at Gigan's visor. The cyborg didn't react. Instead he raised his blades, and sent them into Rodan's wings. Rodan coughed up blood. Gigan then threw him to the ground. Rodan was smashed into a forty story tall building, burying him. Gigan just floated there, looking down on the pile of rubble that buried Rodan.

Gigan then floated back down to the ground, and landed perfectly, not even breaking the pavement. Then, three golden rays fired upon Gigan. The cyborg looked up at the cause of all this disturbance. A three-headed dragon then smashed into him, sending him to the ground.

Ghidorah had arrived.

* * *

AN: Hi. Just wanted to let you know, yes, Nick Gordon is from the Random House Godzilla series. No, this fanfic is not in cannon with those stories. This was just a little nod to that amazing series. I highly recommend it. Also, how did you enjoy the fight that I hated to write. Seriously, Rodan can't do that much.

Spino, out.


	9. Chapter 9

November 3rd, 2013

10:00 AM

It had barely been ten minutes since Rodan and Gigan clashed. Now, a new monster rose to fight the cyborg's evil.

Lightning-like beams dance all over Gigan. The mech jumped back, and blasted his shotgun blast at his assailant. The opponent touched down, and three heads appeared out of the dust cloud. The center head shot a Gravity Beam that blasted the cyborg in the face. Gigan stumbled back, and unleashed two disc's at the hydra. The golden dragon shot Gravity Beams at the two disc's, inverting their path, sending them into each other. The hydra let out an earsplitting cackle. Gigan rushed it, and slashed all over it's body. The hydra flapped his wings, sending Gigan back a few feet. Gigan spun around, slapping the center head. The eyes rolled back in the head, and the others bit down on the cyborg's neck. While the middle head was knocked unconscious, the others sent thousands of volts of electricity in the cyborg.

Gigan's internal system's were going haywire. Gigan stabbed Ghidorah in the left wing, forcing the hydra to retreat. Ghidorah flew up into the air, and blasting the ground the mechanical terror. Gigan fell to one knee, but he blasted Ghidorah, sending the protector to the ground. Gigan started his buzzsaw, and charged the fallen hero. Ghidorah got up, and flew away before the saw could shred him to pieces. Gigan "backhanded" Ghidorah, and blasted him. The middle head regained consciousness, and slammed into the visor on Gigan's face. Gigan let out a shriek a pain, and spear tackled Ghidorah to the ground. Gigan began beating Ghidorah, giving the hydra multiple cuts, gashes, and broken bones. The left tail bashed Gigan in the back, hoping to reach the head. Instead, it hit the back, but it still had the desired effect of getting Gigan off him. Ghidorah rose up into the air, followed by Gigan. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other.

Then Gigan attacked. The cyborg flew over to the protector, and smacked the right head. Ghidorah screamed, and blasted the cyborg in the face. The visor cracked. Gigan let out a scream that was lost in space. Gigan reeved up his buzzsaw, and tried to come into contact with Ghidorah. The middle head bit down on the right arm, while the right one bit down on the neck. Gigan's free arm flailed around, trying to make the legend of Japan let go. Instead, the left head blasted the cyborg all over it's body, trying to make the cyborg give up. Gigan stopped struggling, and went limp. Ghidorah let the cyborg go, and began to fly back down to Earth. Instead, the cyborg's cracked visor lit up, and he put Ghidorah in, for lack of a better term, a full-nelson. Ghidorah struggled to get the cyborg off, but Gigan had different plans. He started up his buzzsaw, completely ripping the hydra's back apart. Ghidorah screamed, and blasted the cyborg point-blank. He then bit down on the cyborg's torso, lifted him over his head, and threw him to the Earth. He looked at the cyborg fall to Earth, and just floated there. He bathed in the sun's glow, waiting for it to heal him from his injuries, but it would take some time.

Meanwhile, in free fall,

Gigan's rocket's kicked on just in time. He skidded to a stop before getting completely obliterated. He landed on the ground, barely breaking through the pavement of Tokyo, and looked up. He could no longer see the dragon, but he knew it was there. He was just about to fly up, when the ground beneath him gave way. Several kilometers away, Anguirus burst out of the ground, and barked at the scorched cyborg. Gigan would have ignored it, had the beast not sent Gigan to his knees. He blasted the armadillo with his shotgun blast, and proceeded to wail on the armadillo. Anguirus grabbed the first strike, and punched Gigan in the face. The cyborg stumbled back, and stood there in disbelief. The remaining portions of his organic brain told the cybernetics to flee. But he had a mission. To destroy this world, and everything on it. Gigan charged, and slashed Anguirus's soft underbelly. A long, red cut appeared, angering the giant dinosaur. He curled up, and rolled towards Gigan at staggering speeds.

Gigan smashed the spinning ball of spikes to the ground, forcing Anguirus to unfurl, and fight with tooth and claw. The armadillo slammed several fist into the cyborg's torso, making several indentations. Gigan backhanded him, sending him into the Tokyo Tower. Anguirus let out a sonic roar that scrambled Gigan's radar. The cyborg screamed in agony. Blood poured out of cracks that were where his ears would be. Gigan shook his head, and blasted Anguirus in the face, causing the monster to retreat temporarily. Gigan rushed the beast, in hopes of killing it slowly, when Anguirus's tail slammed into the side of Gigan's head. The visor's single crack spread all over it, making Gigan see multiple. He blasted everywhere, missing Anguirus. Normally he wouldn't need sight, but with his radar fucked up, he would need to use sight. Anguirus curled up into a ball again, crashing into Gigan. The evil cyborg fell, but not before impaling Anguirus with his tail spike. Anguirus barked in pain. Gigan sprang up, and tackled Anguirus.

XXXXX

"Let me go, you piece of shit!" Mark was fighting against the Japanese army, who had taken them into custody after their ridiculous stunt. Brian, on the other hand, went willingly, even getting to walk by himself, instead of getting dragged to the base. They were shoved inside a windowless room. They looked around, not sure what to do. They walked around observing the layout. On a television screen, it showed a heat signature. It was incredibly hot, reminding Mark of the increadibly hot tempurature of a nuclear reactor. He saw another screen of the two monster's, Anguirus and Gigan, brawling in the center of Tokyo from a birds eye view. Brian walked over to another screen, which showed a desolate planet. It reminded him of Mars, only it was blue and purple, and didn't have an icecap. He was about to touch the screen, when somebody shouted something in Japanese.

He spun around to see two men, one Japanese, one American. The American stuck his hand out, and introduced himself, "President Aaron Eckhart, pleasure to meet you." Brian shook his hand, and introduced himself, "I'm United World News reporter-" "Yes I've seen the news," Eckhart said. He pointed to Brain, "You're Brian Shimura, and you're Mark..." He waited for Mark to say his last name, but he didn't say anything. Eckhart sighed and said, "Look kid, I can just look you up on Google in no time, so just introduce yourself." Mark said, "Mark." Eckhart rolled his eyes and said, "We've brought you here today to protect you, and not fucking kill yourselves. This is my associate, Captian Nakajima. But you will refer to him as captain, understand?" The two reporters shook their heads, and Nakajima spoke up. "You will both be detained until this crises is over. I have to get to the Super X, before it takes off." He walked out of the room, leaving the two reporters to look at Eckhart. "He's not very social."

XXXXX

Anguirus was panting very loudly. He couldn't stand the fact that he was too weak to kill this thing. He was waling very slowly, practically dragging himself, over to the damaged cyborg. Although most of the injuries he had sustained were fixed with his nanites (another story for another time). Yet the visor was still cracked. That was because his builders had forgot to include a shit ton of nanites to fix his eye. Instead, the nanites just keep repairing the rest of his body. Thankfully, the visor was able to withstand the attacks from this pitiful creature. Anguirus stood on his hind legs, and let out a bark. Gigan shrieked, and charged, slashing at Anguirus. His regeneration was being kicked into override.

But salvation comes in the most unlikely of places.

A pile of rubble burst open, to reveal a near broken Rodan. The terrosaur unfurled his wings, and flew behind Rodan. Gigan's radar was still broken. The king of the skies rammed Gigan, toppling him to the ground. Gigan immediately got back up, and blasted Rodan. The mighty flier fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Gigan raised his right arm, ready to bring the blade down. But Anguirus crashed through the building to Gigan's left. He crashed into the machination of evil, and tail slapped him after he unfurled. Anguirus continued clawing at Gigan, when out in Tokyo Bay, a geyser of water erupted. The warring titan's looked out to the bay, seeing the thing that caused it.

Godzilla.

XXXXX

"Nakajima! Godzilla's entered the bay!" Everybody was rushing to their stations. Nakajima was in the Super X, inspecting it, when the warning that Godzilla had entered the bay screamed. He had put on his flight suit, ready to fly the Super X. The other three soldiers entered, and took their seats. Nakajima ordered all tanks of any kind to attack all of the creatures. He then activated the thruster's and took of the air strip. I'm gonna be the one to kill you, Nakajima thought to himself.

XXXXX

Godzilla walked onto shore, staring at the two titans. He pain no attention to the dying Rodan, and walked over to Gigan and Anguirus. Gigan slapped Anguirus, and charged Godzilla. As he brought down his right blade, Godzilla caught it, and threw Gigan over his shoulder. Gigan slammed to the ground, but rolled on his back and blasted Godzilla. He staggered back, and blasted Gigan. Anguirus literally jumped into the mix, landing in between the two titans, and tail slapped both of them. Gigan was knocked to the ground, but Godzilla still stood. He looked down at the 60 meter armadillo, and grabbed Anguirus's throat. He lifted the struggling "rottweiler," and looked into his eyes. Anguirus spat blood in Godzilla's eye, and the nuclear levitation slammed Anguirus into the ground. Gigan slapped Godzilla in the right temple, and kicked him in the back. Godzilla stumbled forward, and proceeded to backhand the cyborg. Gigan landed on a building, destroying it and everything in it.

Anguirus turned around, and lunged at Godzilla, slamming into his back. Godzilla stumbled forward, and whipped Anguirus with his tail. A few teeth flew out of the giant dinosaur's mouth. Anguirus tasted the blood in his mouth, but he was set on killing his enemy who humiliated him. Anguirus charged Godzilla, and clawed at his torso. Godzilla roared in pain, and slammed Anguirus into the ground. Anguirus slowly got up, only for Godzilla to hold him down with his foot. Gigan tackled Godzilla to the ground, and slapped him repeatedly. Godzilla grabbed on of the blades, and clawed at the cracked visor. It still remained, but Gigan backed off, not wanting to risk it. He instead blasted Godzilla in the face. Godzilla shook his head, and his spines lit up. Gigan noticed this, but didn't act. Instead, he shot the laser again. Godzilla let out his atomic breath, meeting the ray head on.

Each monster stood their ground, neither giving an inch. The blue ray of Godzilla's breath, and the crimson of Gigan's laser were struggling to push the other back. The ray started slowly pushing Gigan's over, until Godzilla felt a tugging on his tail. He stopped firing his ray to look back, when Gigan's shotgun blast completed it's journey, and blasted Godzilla all over. Godzilla let out a scream of pain, but didn't fall. Instead, he flung his tail, sending Anguirus into Gigan. Anguirus staggered back to his feet, and looked up at the nuclear behemoth. Godzilla's mouth began to glow blue, and three rays of electricity rained down upon Godzilla. He looked up, and saw his attacker. Ghidorah. Only, his wings have unfurled, and now, he was glowing a bright yellow.

King Ghidorah had finally arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

November 3rd, 2024

10:30 AM

King Ghidorah had descended upon the three titans. He blasted Gigan back, knocking him out. Godzilla charged up his atomic breath, and blasted King Ghidorah's golden sphere. It didn't penetrate the shield. Godzilla shook his head in confusion, and blasted it again. King Ghidorah sent the shield barreling towards Godzilla. The titan's eyes went wide, and the sphere collided with the beast, sending him all the way back into the bay. Anguirus looked up, and snarled. He punched through a building, and pulled out a bunch of rubble. He then used all of his power to throw it at the three-headed monster. It collided with the left head, who didn't even flinch. He then blasted the armadillo, who was knocked unconscious.

King Ghidorah looked around, searching for Gigan. He was gone. The heads looked around, but it was too late. Gigan teleported behind Ghidorah, and slashed the monster all the way down the back, leaving a nice red cut. Ghidorah spun around and slapped the cyborg. Gigan hovered back, and blasted King Ghidorah point blank. Ghidorah shrugged it off, and bit down on the neck and arms. This time, Gigan sent the shock back, forcing Ghidorah off of him. The hydra flew back, and blasted the cyborg across his body. Gigan crashed to the ground, knocking out a pincer.

The bay began to bubble, and a blue beam shot out, striking Ghidorah square in the chest. The hydra was sent to the ground, and landed on a building. He shook his heads, and looked out to sea. Godzilla crashed through the surface, and roared his defiance. Ghidorah blasted Godzilla, and flew towards him at staggering speeds. He knocked the Atomic Mutation into the bay, and sank to the bottom. Anguirus woke up, and looked out to the bubbling surface of the sea, and dove in.

XXXXX

"Where the hell did they go?" Eckahrt was watching the satellite feed. The military was en route to the location, when the monsters dove into the sea. Brian and Mark where sitting in a chair, about to dove off. Eckhart looked back and yelled, "WAKE UP, YOU MORONS!" They both shot up, and rubbed their eyes. Brian looked at the clock, and sighed. It's only been a half-hour, and still nothing was going to change. Nakajima's voice came through the radio and said, "What happened?" Eckhart turned his radio on and said, "They dove into the surface, and now I can't find them." "Check the termal, they should show up."

Eckhart click the TV to a different channel, showing Tokyo in thermal, but still nothing. "No good. I'd say attack Gigan and wait till the others come ashore. That should work." Mark walked over to the screen showing the planet, and said, "Why not fire at the sea?" Eckhart and Brian looked at him, and the President asked, "What?" Mark tapped the screen and said, "Godzilla's weakness is cold, right?" Eckhart nodded and Mark continued, "Then if you freeze the sea, you freeze Godzilla. He'll come up, and the others will follow." Eckhart rolled his eyes, and talked to Nkajima. "You heard that right?" "Yes, and it's worth a shot. I'm not gonna unload all my ammo, but it's worth a shot." "Then do it."

XXXXX

If there was ever a moment where doubt crawled into Nakajima's mind, it would be now. He looked at his co-pilots, and back to sea.

XXXXX

Godzilla clawed at Anguirus, who slapped Ghidorah with his tail, who bit down on Godzilla's arm. Godzilla clawed at Ghidorah's right head, trying to get it off. Anguirus swam behind Godzilla, and bit down on his tail. Godzilla let out a roar of frustration, and swung his tail, slamming Ghidorah with the armadillo's body. Godzilla charged up his atomic ray, and blasted Ghidorah. Ghidorah then blasted Godzilla in between the eyes with three Gravity Beams. Anguirus slammed into Godzilla, sending them to the bottom of the sea. Godzilla stood up, and slapped Anguirus, and then bit down on his neck. Anguirus struggled against Godzilla's powerful bit, and slammed his tail into Godzilla's side. Godzilla still held, and applied more pressure. Anguirus's eyes started rolling back into his head, and his tail lost more power.

Then, Godzilla let go. He was screaming in pain. Something was hurting him. Anguirus looked over to Ghidorah, who was still struggling to get over to their position. He then looked up to the surface, and saw a shadow, firing something into the sea. He swam up to the surface, and saw a... thing. It was a domed, silver, and it was firing a blue beam into the sea. He looked at it, and roared. The blue beam stopped firing, and the dome just sat there.

XXXXX

"Shepard, what the hell are you doing?" Nakajima was looking back at his main gunner. He answered, "Shouldn't we kill Anguirus?" Nakajima shook his head no, and replied, "The Super X was designed only to kill Godzilla. Do you understand?" He nodded, and fired the beam again.

XXXXX

Godzilla began thrashing around again. He was in a whole lot of pain. Godzilla's spines lit up. Ghidorah had finally maneuvered his way over to Godzilla, and bit down on his neck. Godzilla let out a roar of pain, and slapped Ghidorah with his tail. The mutant then, with all of his strength, shot up to the surface. Ghidorah stopped, and looked up, seeing Godzilla going to the surface. Ghidorah let out a cackle, and followed Godzilla.

XXXXX

Anguirus was getting a lot colder, but he didn't mind. He was born in Antarctica, after all. He then noticed something shooting up towards the surface. He looked down, and Godzilla burst out of the sea. He let out a feral roar, anything that resembled sanity was gone. Now, all that remained was pain. He looked at the dome, and roared at it. The Super X stopped firing the beam, and missiles shot at Godzilla. When they blew up, ice patches formed on Godzilla. The nuclear titan let out a roar of pain. His spines then lit up, and he blasted the Super X. It was blasted back, but it resumed firing. Godzilla's movements got slower.

XXXXX

"Sir! Godzilla is slowing down!" Nakajima nodded, and flipped three switches. "Fire Cadmium missiles!" The gunner shouted, "Yes, Sir!"

XXXXX

Godzilla was thrashing around. The human's machine was actually doing damage. Godzilla fired his breath again, but to no avail. A compartment on the front opened up, and more missiles popped out. Anguirus was looking at it curiously, but Godzilla was too busy being in pain. Godzilla dived back down into the ocean, and was met by Ghidorah. The hydra slammed into the nuclear leviathan, and bit down on Godzilla's arms. He sent thousands of volts of electricity into Godzilla, who was getting slower by the moment. Then, he bit down on Ghidorah's neck, and snapped it off. Ghidorah's two remaining heads looked at it in disbelief. Godzilla then blasted it onto the ocean floor.

Godzilla swam towards the shore, and walked back on land.

XXXXX

"Son of a bitch!" Nakajima slammed his fist down on the table. "Will that thing ever die?!" The pilots were scrambling, looking for something that might kill it. "Captain Nakajima! Godzilla has reentered the city!" Nakajima looked back out to see Godzilla standing in the streets, destroying everything.

XXXXX

Anguirus crawled back onto land, and barked at Godzilla. Godzilla turned his head. The sight that greeted him was less than happy. Godzilla's normally blank white eyes were bloodshot red. It looked like the devil. Godzilla's spines lit up, and shot at Anguirus. He dodged, and curled into the ball. He bounced towards Godzilla, who just stood there. Anguirus slammed into him, who caught the armadillo. Godzilla slammed him down, and kicked him into the Tokyo Tower. Anguirus staggered up, and threw some rubble at Godzilla's face. He didn't even wince, for the pain of being near frozen was already sapping his strength. Godzilla's spines lit up, but he was interrupted by a metallic shriek.

He looked to his right, and Gigan slammed into him. The two monsters fell to the ground, and Gigan began wailing on Godzilla. Metal hit flesh and bone, cracking Godzilla's skull. The atomic dinosaur raised his fist, and sent it through the cyborg's chest. Gigan stopped dead in his tracks, and let out a scream of pain. Godzilla pulled his fist out, and bringing with it a jumble of wires. Godzilla then punched Gigan's visor. It finally shattered. Gigan staggered back, and started blasting everything. Godzilla slowly rose, and his spines lit up. He then sent an atomic blast straight towards Gigan's head. It exploded into a bunch of sparks. The headless corpse that was once Gigan fell to the ground.

Godzilla turned around, and slowly walked towards Anguirus. Godzilla's bloodshot eyes burned daggers into Anguirus's soul. The armadillo dinosaurs got to all fours, and weakly barked a challenge to Godzilla. The nuclear titan growled and slammed his tail into Anguirus's face. He was sent into the Diet Building (I suck at geography, okay?). Godzilla walked through several buildings to get to Anguirus. He grabbed Anguirus by the neck, and looked him right in the eyes. He gouged his right eye out, making Anguirus let out a scream of pain. Anguirus slammed his tail into Godzilla's hide. Godzilla backhanded Anguirus, and threw him into the ground. He then kicked him across the street, breaking a few of his bones.

Anguirus tried to get up, but he fell back down. He looked up, and saw Godzilla's foot slammed down into his view. He looked up at Godzilla's face, who was looking down on him. Anguirus tried to crawl away, but Godzilla grabbed his tail. He then threw Anguirus into a twenty story tall building, crumbling on top of him. Godzilla slowly walked towards the pile of rubble. Lighting ran up and down Godzilla's spines, and Godzilla's lips curled into a growl. He opened his mouth, and a blue glow emitted. Anguirus laid there, waiting for the inevitable. Godzilla threw his head back, and-BOOM! Gigan's body slammed into Godzilla, and tore at his body with it's buzz saw. Godzilla screamed, and blasted Gigan's body in the chest.

It was flown back, and slammed into a twenty-five story tall building. Godzilla turned his attention back to Anguirus, but something smashed into him, toppling the giant over. Anguirus looked up, and saw Rodan flying over head. The giant bird buffeted Godzilla with his winds, sending Godzilla rolling over. The nuclear titan got up, and blasted Rodan out of the sky. Rodan crashed into the sea, sending water everywhere. Godzilla turned back to Anguirus, only to find a giant hole. He looked around, careful to not take a step. He looked up, and saw the Super X flying above him.

In the cockpit, Nakajima looked down at the beast. _So much destruction_, Nakajima thought to himself. He flipped several switches, and pushed a red button. The main gunner saw this and said, "You're setting the self destruct?" Nakajima nodded and said, "We're running low on ammo. We run by the cold. If we run into Godzilla at full speed, we'll encase him in ice, and the President can do the rest. If you want to leave, there's an escape pod in the back." Two pilots got up, and walked into the pod. The main gunner flipped a switch, and pushed a button. "I will go down with my Captain." Nakajima nodded, and readied the cadmium missiles.

Godzilla blasted the pod that ejected from the Super X, and charged his most powerful attack. Godzilla blasted the Super X, which continued it's path. Several missiles fired from the panel that opened up, causing Godzilla tremendous amounts of pain. Godzilla continued to blast the Super X, but the blast missed. After the ship's ammo ran dry, it increased speed.

Nakajima and the gunner were running around the cockpit, trying to keep the Super X on course. An explosion of sparks sent the gunner flying, and he slammed into the opposite panel. Nakajima ran up to him and checked his pulse. The gunner's neck was broken. Nakajima closed the gunners eyes, and went back to keeping the Super X on course.

Godzilla continued to blast the Super X, when Anguirus put Godzilla in a full nelson. Godzilla squirmed around, trying to free himself from the ancient dinosaur's grip. He fired randomly, missing anything and everything. Inside the Super X, Nakajima was sweating bullets, wondering if he made the right decision. He shook his head, and grabbed his lighter and a cigar for when he bet Godzilla. He lit the cigar, took a long drag, and whispered, "Yippie Ki-Yay, Mother Fucker."

Anguirus jumped back, and the Super X slammed into Godzilla. The titan was encased in ice, freezing him. Anguirus got up, and looked towards Godzilla. He slowly walked towards the ice prison, and tapped it. Some of the glass fell to the ground, but did not warrant a response from Godzilla. Anguirus slowly turned around, and headed for the sea.

But it was too good to be true. Godzilla's fist clenched. His spines lit up, melting the ice that encased the titan. Godzilla blasted his way free, and fell to the ground. He had a large scar running down his chest, and several teeth were broken, and even more missing. Godzilla stood up, and looked at Anguirus. His spines glowed a bright white, and Godzilla blasted the armadillo in the back. Anguirus was shot forward, and landed in the ocean. Godzilla walked back towards the center of the city, and blasted more buildings.

XXXXX

Eckhart was staring at the screen. Brian and Mark were just sitting there, feeling uncomfortable. Eckhart slumped down in his chair, and shed a single tear. He turned to the lieutenant, and said, "When will the tanks get there?" The lieutenant replied, "Ten minutes, sir." Eckhart nodded and turned back to the screen. Mark looked at Brian, who just shook his head. Mark nodded and watched the screen.

XXXXX

Godzilla slammed his tail into a thirty story building. He slammed his fist into a twenty story tall building. Godzilla was destroying everything, he was in a blind rage. Nothing would be able to stop him. No, not him. It. Godzilla is no longer a thinking animal. He is no just a force of destruction, like a hurricane. It slammed it's feet into a local noodle shop(I know, I know, racist) and blasted some fleeing Japanese. But there was still a threat. Rodan. The giant bird burst out of the water, and flew towards Godzilla. Rodan slammed into Godzilla's scar, and began pecking it's eye out. Godzilla let out a roar of pain, and sent a fist straight through Rodan's chest. Godzilla snarled, and threw Rodan back into the sea. Godzilla let loose a roar of victory that shattered whatever window was left in the city.

XXXXX

Rodan slowly sunk to the bottom of Tokyo Bay. He opened his eyes, and looked to the floor of the ocean. He saw a living, breathing King Ghidorah. The hydra was badly wounded, almost dead. Rodan floated down onto his body, and he glowed a bright orange. Soon, he disappeared, and his energy went into Ghidorah. ghidorah glowed bright gold, and opened his eyes. He blasted three Gravity Beams into the sea, and dove to the surface(is that right wording? Anyone? No? Okay).

XXXXX

Godzilla blasted the corpse of Gigan. He slammed his tail into a rice shop(wow, racism galore). Godzilla then slapped a plane out of the sky, He stomped out of the center of Tokyo, and headed for the bay. But three flashes of light appeared out of the sea, and King Ghidorah burst out of the sea, and cackled at Godzilla. The nuclear titan then looked to his left, to see Anguirus struggling to get up, and bark at Godzilla. Godzilla narrowed his blood red eyes, and let loose an answering roar. All three monsters charged at each other, resulting in a explosion of flesh and blood.

* * *

AN: Only one left.


	11. Chapter 11

November 3rd, 2024

3:03 PM

Eckhart was on the helipad. Brian and Mark were running up to their president and shouting, "Where the hell are you going?" The President looked back, sighed and said, "Look, boys. Tokyo is lost. I've spoken with the Prime Minister and we agree that we should install Operation Hammerdown." Brian raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's Operation Hammerdown." Eckhart sighed, clearly sad he had to do whatever it was he had to do, and answered, "Hiroshima x100." Mark gasped, and Brian pointed an accusing finger. "What the hell are the people gonna do? We just can't leave them."

Eckhart sighed and said, "There is no 'we'. You boys are staying here."

Brian punched him in the jaw, and the security held him back. "You stupid piece of shit! You're just going to leave us! You're gonna kill us all!" The biggest one was about to hit him in the head with a pistol, but Eckhart stopped him. "Don't hurt him! He's doing what any human would do." Mark hadn't moved. He was too shocked. He fell to his knees, and tears began to swell up in his eyes. The big man had let Brian go, who walked up to Mark. He patted his shoulder, and looked at Eckhart who was climbing into the helicopter.

He then looked out, and saw the three monsters killing each other.

XXXXX

Godzilla was knocked back by King Ghidorah, who then bit down on Anguirus's neck. He shook his head like a dog, and let go. Anguirus then punched the newly formed center head, and rolled into a ball. Ghidorah side-stepped him, and he slammed into Godzilla. The nuclear leviathan grabbed the Anguirus-ball, and threw it at King Ghidorah. The dragon was knocked down, and began shooting Anguirus with electricity. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah's tails, and threw him over his head (similar to how he hoisted Ghidorah over his head in _Godzilla vs. Gigan_).

Ghidorah slammed on his stomach, and shook his three heads. Godzilla charged up his main attack, when Anguirus slammed into his back. Godzilla turned around, and backhanded the armadillo. Anguirus unfurled, and let out a sonic shout, which made Godzilla's ears bleed. Godzilla let out a yell of pain, and grabbed one of Anguirus's canines. He then ripped out the tooth, and stabbed Ghidorah in his left head's right eye. Anguirus tasted the blood, and he attacked Godzilla like a savage. Several deep gashes adorned Godzilla's chest. The titan felt the blood on his chest, and then punched Anguirus in the face, sending him back.

Ghidorah got up, and looked at the crazed Godzilla. The titan was looking around, smashing everything. Ghidorah shot his Gravity Beams at Godzilla. Godzilla looked towards the desperate dragon, and started walking towards him. Ghidorah's left head stopped, and started firing pure electricity in Godzilla. The god of destruction stopped, but continued at a slower pace. Ghidorah blinked, not believing what he was seeing. The right head stopped, and decided to bring a new trick. Fire erupted out of the maw, and bathed the atomic mutation in fire.

Godzilla finally stopped, and roared, feeling the pain. The forces of fire, electricity, and gravity were to much for him. He fell to his knees, and started to roar in pan. But they forgot about the resilient Anguirus.

The armadillo slowly crawled behind Ghidorah, who was too preoccupied with Godzilla, the he didn't notice him. Anguirus looked at the swinging tails, and got an "idea." He bit down on the left tail, and started to maul it like a dog does a rag. Ghidorah stopped firing, and looked back, but he noticed his mistake too late. Godzilla grabbed the left head, and punched the hydra's stomach. Ghidorah coughed up blood, and bit down on Godzilla's right arm.

Godzilla shook his head, and blasted Ghidorah in between the left and center neck. The left head faired the worst, as it was blown off. The center head was better, only because it was still attached. The right head was the only useful one, and realized that it couldn't heal from the sun in time. It blasted Godzilla in the face, and jumped back. Anguirus then jumped on Godzilla's back, and began clawing at his face. Godzilla roared, and swatted him off. Anguirus landed with a thud, and looked at Godzilla.

(**Okay, now imagine the original Akria Ifukube theme was playing)**

Godzilla slowly began walking towards Anguirus, when he heard the roar of jets. He looked up, and saw ten jets speeding towards him. Godzilla raised an eyebrow, but it soon turned into an expression of anger, as his spines soon lit up, and he blasted several jets out of the sky. The rest sent missiles, and when they exploded, froze several parts of him. Godzilla let out a roar of pain, and blasted several more. Only three jets remained, and they fired all of their ammunition, and one even rammed right into him.

The remaining two dispersed, and headed back to their base, one-hundred miles off shore. Godzilla let out a triumphant roar, and walked back towards Anguirus. The staggering dinosaur slowly got up, but was put down when Godzilla stepped on his carpus. Anguirus opened his one good eye, and looked up at the evil beast. Godzilla slowly opened his mouth, but Ghidorah soon crashed into him, sending the nuclear leviathan to his side. Godzilla quickly got up, and blasted Ghidorah in the remaining head. The golden hydra fell to the ground, and Godzilla turned his attention back to Anguirus.

**(End Ifukube theme)**

The giant armadillo's eyes were closed.

Godzilla let out a growl, and walked up towards Anguirus. He nudged him with his foot, and Anguirus didn't stir. Godzilla let out as ear-splitting roar, and began walking back towards the sea.

Anguirus slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. A hundred meters away, he saw one of Gigan's blades sticking out of the ground. Anguirus's eyes went wide, and then narrowed. He slowly got up, and picked up the blade. He followed Godzilla.

Godzilla was knee-deep into the bay, when Anguirus let out a bark. He turned around, and felt an incredible pain in his chest. He looked down, and sawGigan's blade piercing his heart. Godzilla's bloodshot eyes slowly turned back into his normal white, and looked at Anguirus, who was still pushing it deeper inside of Godzilla's chest. The nuclear leviathan's spines began to light up, and the light in his mouth got brighter. Slowly, however, the light faded.

Godzilla tried to grab Anguirus, who proceeded to rank the blade out. Godzilla's body went into a short spasm, lasting only a second, and fell to the ground. Anguirus slowly walked back to the city, and fell.

XXXXX

Mark was jumping for joy, but Brian was more concerned about something else. The bomb. He ran back inside, looking for anybody who could call off the bomb. He searched every room, and realized the bomb would be here any minute. He then found a phone, with a series of numbers. One of them was the President. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

A voice answered, and said, "This is Eckhart." Brian quickly stated, "You gotta call of the bomb." Eckhart responded, "Who is this?" "It's Brian Shimura! Anguirus just killed Godzilla! If that bomb drops, It'll kill everyone and revive that thing." It was silent for a little bit, and Eckhart answered, "Done. Don't make me regret this." Brian let out a sigh of relief, and said, "You won't, sir."

He ran back outside, and saw Mark filming. Brian asked, "How long have you been filming?" Mark looked back, and said, "Since Eckhart left." Brian nodded and looked back out, and saw Anguirus slowly get up. Brian was about to run when Mark stopped him. "Relax. He's just going home." Indeed, as the giant armadillo slowly began to dig into the ground, and disappeared.

Mark began speaking into the camera, and said, "Tokyo. For the first time in seventy years, face a threat that no man made weapon could defeat. Only nature's weapons, like Anguirus and King Ghidorah. And we survived something else. We survived Gigan. Who made him, and why send him to Earth? Maybe someday we'll find out, but not today. This is Mark Martin, signing off." He pressed the off button, and called his boss. "Yeah, I got the footage. I know, it was amazing. Not what I saw. Yes, I was the only cameraman available. Okay, we'll catch the next plane back to the states, whenever that might be. Okay, bye." He hung up, and looked at Brian.

"Buddy, you and I just hit the jackpot!"

XXXXX

A man in an orange jumpsuit walked inside a darkly lit room. The only thing that could be seen was the table in the center. Man saluted the other man in the room, and spoke. "Gigan is destroyed, sir. What do we do now?" The other man stepped out into the light, wearing the same jumpsuit. The man as much older than the first one, and said, "We'll build another one. Maybe, the others won't laugh at us." The first man suggested, "Why don't we just revive the titan that destroyed him?" The older man nodded, and went back into the dark.

XXXXX

November 3rd, 2024

11:59 PM

The words of J. Robert Oppehimer rang through. "We knew the world would not be the same." A beast lay on the ground, half dead. "A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent." A submarine floated above the beast, and fired a blue beam on the creature. "I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the _Bhagavad Gita_;" Slowly, the beast opened it's blank white eyes, and eyed the submarine. "Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince, that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says," The beast's spines lit up a bright blue, and blasted it. It slowly got up, and looked out to the ocean that awaited it. "'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'." The beast roared, sending all sea life away. It roared again, and swam out to the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it, remember to rate and review, and please, it my stories bad, tell me. I want feedback of all kind. And what did you think of me adding in J. Robert Oppehimer's speech in? Already it's a cliché in Godzilla fandom, but I like it. Don't worry, I'll be back with the next step in the extinction.

Spino, over and out.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Wow, I just realized how many loose ends I left at the end of my story. The big cliffhanger of "you-know-who" returning will stay the same. I will, however, tie up some of them. Enjoy this impromptu epilogue.

* * *

November 3rd, 2024 11:54 PM

Deep in the Pacific.

A man in an orange jumpsuit walked through a cramped container. He checked the others, decked out in the same gear as him. He checked some instruments, and activated a communicator. The man in the orange jumpsuit from last story appeared, and asked, "What is it, Koll?" Koll bowed, and said, "We are almost at the beast's location, sir." The man clapped his hands and said, "Good. Now, begin regeneration of the heart."

Koll snapped his fingers, and the others immediately got to work. One pulled a switch, which lowered the lights, but powered up a powerful laser of radiation. Koll walked over to the bridge, and looked out to the sea, and saw the creature. It was massive, many times bigger than their submarine. _The emperor is gonna give me a hefty raise for this, _thought Koll. He sat in the captain chair, and looked out. The beam shot at the beast, which slowly got up. It looked at the sub, and its spines lit up.

Koll's eyes went wide, and ordered the sub to go into evasive maneuvers. The last thing he saw was a bright beam heading towards him.

XXXXX

November 4th, 2024 12:10 AM

Tokyo, Japan

Several construction workers were trying to lift Ghidorah's body. All their cranes bent beyond repair, and now they were thinking about using Adamantium. A short and stocky worker walked over to a man in a suit, and was just about to talk to him, when Ghidorah's remaining head moved. The looked back, and saw the center head's eyes open, and moving. It slowly lifted itself off, and stretched its wings, sending all the workers flying.

Ghidorah flew up into the sky, the right neck flopping around. Eventually the other heads would grow back, but it would take time. Lots of time. It flew out into space, to bathe in the sun's rays. He landed on the moon, and dirtied off into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

November 4th, 2024 5:00 AM

Somewhere in a deep cavern.

Anguirus woke up from his underground layer, sensing Godzilla and Ghidorah's return. But he was too injured to do anything. Right now, all he had to do was rest. And he would, until all his injuries healed. With the exception of his eye. The would never grow back, and he would just have to deal with being scarred for life. He fell back into his sleep, waiting for his day to return to the surface.

XXXXX

November 4th, 2024 6:00 AM

12,000 miles over the Pacific Ocean

Mark was sitting on a plane, waiting to get back to America. Brian was in the seat next to him, fast asleep. Mark was wondering how much he'd get for the footage of the epic showdown's. True, he didn't get the footage of the four way monster brawl, before Gigan was killed, but he got enough. Especially the heroic act of Captain Nakajima. He pushed the button to summon the stewardess, and asked for a glass of shampane. He took two glasses, held them up, and said, "To the future."

He downed both glasses, and put the aside. He then drifted off into a sleep, waiting for their arrival to California. If the airports were open. Damn it, Rodan.

XXXXX

November 4th, 2024 3:00 PM

San Diego, California

Mark got off the plane first, stretched his back, and then rubbed in in satisfaction. Brian soon followed, still groggy. He carefully made his way to the taxi waiting for him, and walked up to it. Mark and Brian stood on the sidewalk, and just stood there. Mark looked at Brian, and said, "Well, that was a crazy couple of months, huh?" Brian chuckled, and said, "Yeah, it was." Mark put his hand out, and Brian took it. They gave a nice firm handshake, and Brian stepped in.

He rolled down the window, and Mark said, "I'll send you half the money I get for this. Even if I half to cut a penny in half." Brian smiled, and nodded. Mark banged the cab's top, and the cab started to drive away. Mark watched as his friend drove away. His phone rang, and he answered it, "Mark here…. You don't say? Alright. You tell that son of a bitch, Nick Gordon, that I was at Tokyo, about to be crushed by these things…. Alright, see ya, Jack."

He hung up, and started walking towards the nearest bar. He began whistling a familiar tune. A tune by a Japanese composer, Akira Ifukube.

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya go. It's done. Officially now. I'm not gonna edit this story, because I fell it's good enough. Anyway, I probably won't be doing a sequel, but you never know.

Spino, for sure, over and out.


End file.
